El Plan
by mars992
Summary: - Hermanito ya es suficiente. Dime ¿quieres a Bella?-    No ganaba nada mintiendo.     - Si- Alice sonrío como el gato de Alicia.    -Sólo eso quería oír. Esto es lo que haremos- TH. Epov/Bpov


- ¡Ya Edward! Esto está ya fuera de control. No es posible que sigas así. Te doy dos opciones: Lo superas o la enfrentas-

- ¿De qué hablas Alice?- Era imposible que ella supiera ¿cierto?

- Nada de eso. Sé que estas enamorado de Bella ¿crees que no veo como la miras o tratas? Estoy cansada de verte llegar abatido cada que ella te cuenta de su nuevo chico-

Suspiré. Lo sabía, pero ¿qué podía hacer? ¿Ignorarla? ¿Dejar de hablarle? ¿Buscarme otra? lo triste, ya había probado cada opción y nada funcionó, así que decidí dejar todo por lo sano y ser sólo su amigo.

¿Duele?

Si

-¿Entonces Edward? ¿No dirás nada?-

-¿Decir qué?-

- Hermanito ya es suficiente. Dime ¿quieres a Bella?-

No ganaba nada mintiendo.

- Si- Alice sonrío como el gato de Alicia.

-Sólo eso quería oír. Esto es lo que haremos-

...

_Al día siguiente..._

El plan de Alice me parecía algo loco, pero debía admitir que algo me decía que quizás después de todo, funcione.

Primer paso: Ser menos cariñoso.

Según Alice, Bella no notaba lo que sentía por mí, por mi "Excesiva muestra de cariño" a partir de hoy ya no la abrazaría, tomaría su mano o besaría su frente. Sólo me era permitido besar su mejilla, eso sí, como saludo o despedida.

Llegué a su casa como todas las mañanas y me bajé del coche para llamar a su puerta.

Pocos segundos después apareció tan hermosa como siempre, al igual que, yo aguantaba la respiración por un segundo.

Con todo el dolor de mi alma, sólo bese su suave mejilla, antes de saludarla. Sonrío.

Camine delante de ella para poder abrirle la puerta del copiloto. Ella sólo me dedicó una mirada algo confundida cuando sólo sonreí y cerré su puerta.

El día pasó normal, para todo el mundo, menos para mí. Sabía que este plan era para ayudarme, pero podía notar la mirada divertida de Alice cada vez que notaba como apretaba las manos en mi mochila o las metía en mis bolsillos, y así evitar abrazarla o tomar su mano entre las mías.

En la hora de almuerzo me senté a lado de Jasper y Emmett, quedando ella entre Alice y Rose, durante el almuerzo, admito, que me la pase distraído, pero no podía evitar preguntarme una y otra vez sí este plan no era más que una tontería, quizás ella ni siquiera había notado mis cambios, quizás sólo terminaría empeorándolo todo.

Traducción: Yo igual de enamorado como idiota, apartado de su vida y solo.

¡Basta! Lo mejor será confiar en Alice y rezar para que todo funcione o al menos que todo siga igual entre nosotros.

Al final de almuerzo cada quién se fue a su clase. Gracias a Dios, hoy no compartía ninguna clase con ella.

Las clases terminaron y yo lleve a Bella a su casa.

Al llegar a casa Alice me recibió con una gran sonrisa.

-Buen trabajo hermanito-

-Lo que digas Alice-

La semana siguió igual, yo tragándome las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, llevándola y trayéndola del instituto y sentándome con los chicos. Aunque no pude evitar una que otra vez darle un pequeño beso en su frente.

Para mí gran decepción no vi que notara mi cambio o algún signo de extrañarme, pero Alice me convenció de que todo era culpa de mi despiste.

Decidí creerle. Era lo mejor para mí salud mental.

Ahora sólo me quedada esperar que Alice me indicará lo siguiente.

Segundo paso: Ella no es la única.

¿Ella no es la única? ¡Ja! y yo soy un vampiro vegetariano que tiene más de 100 años y brilla al sol.

En este paso mi deber era mostrarle a Bella que ella no era la única en mi vida, a pesar que fuera verdad. Hoy no me iba a sentar con ellos en el almuerzo, tenía que encontrar a alguien más; debo admitir que alguna chica siempre me invitaba a su mesa, pero siempre las rechazaba de la manera más amable posible. Bueno hasta hoy, sólo me alegraba saber que no podía aceptar a Tanya y su grupo, sólo Dios sabe cuánto me costaría quitármelas de encima.

-Edward cariño, se te hace tarde- la voz de mi madre me sacó de mis pensamientos. Sacudí mi cabeza, antes de acercarme a ella y despedirme con un suave beso en su mejilla.

-No te preocupes todo saldrá bien, ella también te quiere. Lo sé- me dijo mientras se iba.

¡Dios como amo a mi madre!

Sólo esperaba que tuviera razón.

Salí rápidamente y me fui en mi volvo a buscar a Bella. Al llegar sólo toque pito y abrí su puerta desde adentro. Ella salió y corrió hasta mi coche.

Ninguno dijo nada después de un breve hola y un ¿como amaneciste? al parecer ambos teníamos en que pensar. Llegamos en tiempo récord y nos despedimos en la puerta de su salón.

Ya sentado en mi puesto comencé a pensar. Miraba a mi alrededor y no sabía con quién sentarme en el almuerzo sin que lo tomara como una supuesta clara muestra de mi interés y se armara todo un cuento de hadas. El profesor entró en ese momento y todos miramos al frente y préstamos atención.

Mi día iba mejorando, gracias al cielo, el profesor de literatura nos asignó un trabajo en pareja para la siguiente clase, afortunadamente a mí me tocó con Ángela Weber. Una chica realmente agradable y sincera. A simple vista podías notar que era de esas personas que dicen lo que piensan y se alegran de verdad por tí.

Cambie de puesto con Mike Newton y me senté a su lado el resto de la clase. Al salir de clases fuimos juntos al cafetín y nos sentamos en una mesa para ponernos de acuerdo con el trabajo.

Al final decidimos reunirnos en su casa después de clases. Está chica de verdad me agradaba, de estos días era lo mejor que me había pasado. Sabía que en ella podía encontrar una gran amiga y esperaba que ella sintiera lo mismo respecto a mí.

Los días pasaron y Ángela cada vez me caía mejor. Diariamente íbamos a su casa y pasábamos la tarde juntos haciendo la tarea, escuchando música o simplemente hablando. Ayer me había confesado que estaba enamorada de Ben, un compañero nuestro. Me había propuesto unirlos, ya que yo no era capaz de lograrlo con Bella, por lo menos trataría de lograrlo con ellos.

Sólo esperaba tener mejor suerte con este nuevo plan, por que el mío... cada vez tenía menos esperanzas.

Tercer paso: Hacer que me extrañe.

Aunque la semana pasada me la había pasado con Ángela, yo aún la seguía buscando y trayendo al instituto y por las noches la llamaba.

Hoy Alice iría a buscar a Bella y yo aprovecharía para buscar a Ángela. Después de clases tenía pensado buscar a Ben y lograr saber sí sentía lo mismo por mi amiga o no. Sabía que no sería fácil, pero tenía la ventaja de saber leer a la gente o eso había pensado hasta que apareció Bella. Ella siempre lograba sorprenderme.

Iba camino a los casilleros cuando la vi. Ahí estaba mi hermosa Bella, al verme vi como su mirada se iluminaba, comencé a caminar en su dirección, pero antes de llegar divisé a Ben cerca del filtro de agua. Salude a Bella sólo con la mano y seguí mi camino hasta llegar a Ben.

Es hora.

- ¡Ben!- le llame para que se detuviera.

-¡Hey Edward! ¿Qué haces por acá?-

- Bueno Ben sólo quería saber sí ¿te molestaría que invitará a salir a Angie?- su cara era un poema. Tuve que morder mi labio inferior para evitar que se me saliera una carcajada.

-¿Q-Que? ¿in-invitar a-a Angie? ¿tú? ¿por qué?- se aclaró la garganta- es decir ¿por qué me lo preguntas a mí?-

- Bueno tenía la ligera sospecha de que querías hacerlo tú. Entonces ¿no te importa?-

...

- ¿Entonces?- Ben parecía un pez. Abría y cerraba la boca sin decir nada. Tenía razón, ambos sentían lo mismo.

- Un consejo Ben. Díselo. Ella siente lo mismo por ti- le dile antes de marcharme dejando a un sorprendido Ben.

Al día siguiente, después de clases, caminaba con mis hermanos y Bella en dirección a la cafetería cuando una muy alegre Ángela se tiro en mis brazos. Yo sonreí, sabiendo ya cual era el motivo de tanta alegría.

- ¡Edward! estoy tan feliz-

-Ya veo ¿por eso estas sobre mi?- pregunté divertido al mismo tiempo que la mantenía aún abrazada, pues sabía que mi amiga era muy tímida y no se había fijado en lo que había hecho.

Se sonrojo.

-Lo siento Edward- dijo bajando la mirada.

- No te preocupes- dije mientras le daba un pequeño beso en su nariz y le bajaba. Sabiendo que mi amiga era muy reservada como para hablar delante de ellos preferí despedirme de ellos e irme con Angie.

Apenas ellos se fueron Angie comenzó a contarme como Ben ayer a la salida la había invitado al cine en la noche y cuando la llevó a casa se le había declarado.

-Eso significa que ahora tienes novio, así que dejaras a tú mejor amigo sólo, triste y abandonado- dije haciéndome el dolido.

-Claro que no Ed.- Sonreí.

- Lo sé, lo sé-

Mi amiga estaba reluciente. Verla tan feliz hacía que me preguntara sí yo estaría alguna vez así con Bella. Ya un mes desde que comenzó el loco plan y nada había cambiado. Bueno ahora todo era peor, ahora podía estar seguro de que ella no sentía lo mismo por mí. Lo único bueno de todo este mes había sido mi amistad con Angie y ahora su novio Ben.

El último paso era: Existen otras chicas.

Este era el último paso, pero después de meditarlo decidí dejar toda esta estupidez. Este plan sólo había logrado alejarme de ella.

Después de tres semanas decidí pasar a buscarla hoy yo. Al llegar a su casa me bajé y toque la puerta. Minutos después está se abrió dejándome ver a mi Bella. Al principio me vio sorprendida antes de lanzarse a mis brazos. Gustoso la recibí, di un par de vueltas con ella mientras escuchaba su melodiosa risa. La deje en el suelo y le di un beso en su sonrojada mejilla durando un poco más de lo normal.

-¡Edward! me alegra que estés acá-

- A mi también cariño- dije sonriente.

Sí esto era lo mejor.

_Al_ _diablo_ _con_ _el_ _estúpido_ _plan_... Pensé mientras la acompañaba al volvo.

Al llegar al instituto Angie sonrió al verme llegar con Bella del brazo. En una de nuestras tantas pláticas se lo había contado. Cuando iba a acercarme a ella, Ben apareció y la tomo por la cintura, antes de besarla rápidamente. Al verlos mi sonrisa creció.

Sentí a Bella tensarse a mi lado. Bajé mi rostro y pude verla preocupada.

-¿Estás bien cariño?- Su rostro paso a la confusión total. No entendí el motivo. Antes de poderme responder, ellos vinieron a nosotros.

-¡Eddy!- fruncí el seño.

-Ángela Weber- ella sólo río antes de besar mi mejilla.

-Ya, está bien. Agradece que te quiera-

- Hey Ben- le dije mientras le guiñaba un ojo al verlo con su brazo en la cintura de mi amiga. Él se sonrojo.

-¡Hey Edward!... gracias amigo-

En ese momento sonó la campana. Nos despedimos de ellos y acompañe a Bella su salón, antes de irme la besé en la mejilla antes de correr a mi salón.

_Todo había vuelto a la normalidad... _pensé con algo de alegría y nostalgia, mientras me sentaba al lado Angie en cálculo.

**Bella Pov**

Debía apurarme en pocos minutos llegaría Edward, mi mejor amigo. Todos pensaban que éramos pareja, nada más alejado de la realidad, pues yo sabía que no podía verlo como algo más que mi casi hermano, es por eso que me molestaba que las huecas del instituto lo persiguieran, ellas sólo lo hacían por su dinero y su apariencia. No podía negar que mi Edward era realmente hermoso, es el hombre más atento, caballero, inteligente, agradable y sincero que conozco, es por ello que siempre le espantaba esas idiotas que sólo se fijan en su físico. Muchas veces la muchachas pensaban que eran celos, pero yo sabía que sólo me preocupaba por él, al igual que lo fuese hecho por un hermano, sí lo tuviese, claro está.

Tocaron la puerta, tomé mi mochila y fui abrir. Como siempre Edward me esperaba con su sonrisa torcida. Mi favorita. Me saludo besando sólo mi mejilla, caminamos hasta su auto y me abrió la puerta del copilo, espero a que subiera y cerró la puerta.

Lo mire extrañada, nunca me había saludado de manera tan seca. _Seguro_ _está_ _apurado_.

Llegamos al instituto, abrió mi puerta como siempre y me acompañó a clases. Las clases pasaron rápidamente. A la hora del almuerzo fui a nuestra mesa de siempre. Al poco rato llegó Edward y se sentó entre los chicos y nos saludo con un escueto hola, su comportamiento seguía raro, a pesar de que sonreía o respondía lo que le preguntaran lo noté ausente.

Alice hablaba de un nuevo viaje al centro comercial y yo aún seguía pensando en el extraño comportamiento de Edward, su mirada se hallaba en un punto lejano y de vez en cuando arrugaba el entrecejo. Durante la comida casi no probó bocado y al sonar el timbre sólo se levanto y se fue sin mirar a nadie, aún en su mundo.

Durante clases le di vueltas y vueltas al asunto y no logré entenderlo. Al salir me llevó a casa como siempre, pero igual que en la mañana se despidió de mí sólo con un beso en la mejilla.

Así paso la semana, realmente extrañaba sus abrazos, que me tomara de la mano o besara mi frente con ternura. En verdad uno no aprecia lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde. Nunca había notado mi dependencia a sus muestras de cariño.

Esto no podía seguir así, este fin de semana me lo había estado pensando. Mañana hablaría con Edward al almuerzo y así podría averiguar que le sucedía. Debía recuperar a _mi_ Edward.

Al día siguiente esperaba por Edward como siempre, cerca de las ocho escuché la corneta de su volvo, al salir abrió mi puerta desde adentro, después de un breve saludo nos sumergimos en un extraño silencio. Lo único que se oía eran las piezas de piano que llenaban el silencio del carro. Al llegar me abrió la puerta como siempre y acompañó a clases.

Esto no podía seguir así. Quería a mi Edward de regreso. Y con esa determinación partí camino al cafetín.

Al llegar al cafetín mi determinación se esfumó. Edward, _mi_ Edward estaba sentado en una mesa mientras reía con Ángela Weber. No entendía porque pero por un segundo desee tener súper poderes y desaparecerla. Sabía que está chica era buena, pero aún así sentía que no lo merecía. Es más ninguna mujer en el mundo sería lo suficientemente buena. Iba camino a su mesa cuando una hiperactiva Alice me intercepto y llevó a nuestra mesa mientras me hablaba de nuestra próxima salida de compras. De nada me servía negarme siempre obtenía lo que quería.

El resto de la semana fue peor, cargaba un humor de perros. Todo me irritaba, Edward se pasaba CADA tarde en casa de _Angie_ ¡urg! como odiaba ese estúpido apodo. Cada vez que Edward y yo hablamos por teléfono en la noche me contaba lo _desinteresada_ _que_ _era_, _lo_ _tierna_ _que_ _era_ _ella y_ _sus_ _hermanitos_, _que_ _esto y_ _aquello_, además de su _realmente ustedes serían grandes amigas _me tenía harta con tanto Angie, tanto así que una vez fingí dormir para no tener que escuchar una nueva cualidad de ella, cuando Charlie subió a mi cuarto para avisarme que él llamaba. Lo que más me molestaba era la sonrisa estúpida que ponía Alice cada vez que yo fruncía el seño al verlos. Casi podía escuchar el _estas celosa, admítelo. _Por favor ¿celosa yo? Claro que no, sólo me molestaba que mi Edward no pasara tiempo conmigo como lo hacía antes, y no sé, pero algo me decía que el duende tenía algo que ver con el cambio de mi Edward.

Eran ya las ocho y Edward no llegaba, cosa rara en él. En todos mi años él nunca me había hecho esperar tanto, es más Edward _odia_ llegar tarde.

Un nuevo dato para agregar a su extraño comportamiento.

Una corneta sonó, pero no era la que yo esperaba oír. Tomé mi mochila y al salir me encontré con el Porshe turbo 911, color amarillo chillón. Alice y Rose me esperaban en el, al subir ambas me saludaron sonrientes como siempre.

-¿Y Edward?- Alice sonrió antes de responder.

-Fue a buscar a Angie-

_Cálmate, respira, relájate. _

-Oh- respondí desinteresada.

Estaba furiosa, no podía creer que haya preferido buscarla a ella, a esa recién aparecida. ¿Y yo que, tanto le costaba avisarme?

Llegamos al instituto y yo sólo quería regresar a casa y encerrarme a llorar. No sabía porque, pero extrañaba a _mi_ Edward, el que me abrazaba, me susurraba cosas al oído, cuando no quería que nadie más lo escuchara, el que siempre estaba ahí para impedir que me hiciera daño con mi torpeza, el que me sonreía de manera tierna y besaba mi frente cuando me ponía terca u obstinada y no deseaba pelear conmigo. Simplemente lo extrañaba.

Llegué a mi casillero y tomé mis libros, me disponía a ir a clases cuando lo vi caminar hacia mí, por inercia sonreí y él me dio su sonrisa torcida. Me moría por abrazarlo.

Sentí que me pasaría como en las serias animadas y caería de espaldas, cuando paso de largo y sólo me saludo con la mano. Una lágrima rodó por mi mejilla, pero rápidamente la limpie. No debía llorar. Con mi dignidad en alto fui a clases y preste atención. No seguiría pensando en él.

En cálculo Alice se sentó a mi lado.

-¿Cuando lo vas a aceptar?-

-No sé de que hablas Alice-

Sólo me miro negando y se fue.

A la hora del almuerzo todos nos reunimos en la entrada del cafetín, todos íbamos hablando de la próxima salida juntos, cuando de repente una entusiasmada _Angie_ se le colgó al cuello. Sentí mi bilis revolverse cuando vi como él le respondía y luego le besaba la nariz con tanto amor que casi sentí envidia por ella _¿casi? _ok. Sí sentí envidia. Vi como se alejaban juntos con ella aún en sus brazos.

-¿Cuando te darás cuenta de que lo amas?-

-No sé, de que me...

-¡Basta!- está vez fue Rose.

- Estoy harta de todo esto. Lo amas y no como tú _casi hermano _porque no lo es, sino ¿porque te molesta que alguna mujer se le acerque o crees que nunca hemos notado como espantas cada chica que se le acerca? Tú lo amas, no como un hermano, no como un amigo, lo amas como una mujer un hombre. Acéptalo-

-Yo... tengo que irme-

Sí huy, como una vil cobarde. Necesitaba estar sola, pensar. Como Alice me había traído me tuve que ir caminando a casa. Perfecto, así tendría más tiempo.

Llegué hasta un pequeño parque cerca de mi casa y camine hasta quedar frente a una banqueta blanca.

Comencé a analizar todos mis sentimientos, cada uno de ellos. Mi rabia al verlo con otra, mi felicidad cuando está conmigo o sé que es feliz. Mi ansiedad cuando no está a mi lado. Todo eso no es más que: Amor. Ahora entendía mis ganas de llorar está mañana.

Después de mi epifanía no sería capaz de verlo con su _Angie_ lo mejor era alejarme y dejarlo ser feliz.

Y con esa determinación me fui a casa.

Esa noche Edward no llamó. Todo cada vez era peor, al pasar de la semana todo siguió igual que el lunes. Alice pasó por mi cada mañana, Edward no volvió a llamarme de noche y cada tarde se la pasaba con su Angie. Después de saber que lo amaba no podía evitar llorar cada noche al ver como se alejaba de mí. En una de esas noches decidí algo.

Decidí que de tener mi oportunidad, haría hasta lo imposible para que Edward fuese mío, como debió ser siempre.

Hoy en la mañana amanecí con mi determinación. Haría que mi Edward se enamorará de mí. En un rato cuando las chicas pasen por mí, tendré que tragar mi orgullo y pedir su ayuda.

Tocaron la puerta. _Qué extraño las chicas siempre tocan corneta. _Tomé mi mochila y al abrir la puerta me lleve una grata sorpresa.

Mi Edward estaba allí con mi sonrisa favorita, no pude más y me arroje a sus brazos riendo mientras el daba vueltas conmigo y se unía a mis risas. Poco a poco bajo la velocidad y luego de besar mi mejilla.

-¡Edward! me alegra que estés acá-

-A mi también cariño- dijo sonriente. Como había extrañado que llamara así.

Subimos al volvo. Al llegar al instituto no pude evitar tomarlo del brazo y pegarme a él.

_¡Hey no es mi culpa, lo extrañaba! _

Íbamos llegando a mi casillero cuando vi a Ángela.

Todo era demasiado bueno. Suspiré. Seguro se iría con ella.

De pronto apareció un chico y la tomó de la cintura antes de besarla. ¡_Oh por Dios! esa idiota engañaba a mi Edward. _ Es que la iba a destrozar, como era capaz de hacer sufrir a un ángel con él. Veía todo rojo...

-¿Estás bien cariño?- ¿Esa pregunta no debía hacerla yo? no entendía su comportamiento, pero antes de yo poder responder escuchamos.

-¡Eddy!- Agárrenme que la mato ¿cómo puede ser tan descarada?

-Ángela Weber- la muy sínica beso su mejilla.

-Ya, está bien. Agradece que te quiero- No entendía nada.

-¡Hey Ben!- saludo al otro chico.

-¡Hey Edward!... gracias amigo- Todo esto era muy confuso.

El timbre sonó y Edward me acompañó a mi salón, se despidió de mí y se fue a su clase.

Al parecer todo había vuelto a la normalidad, pero la normalidad no me bastaba. Gracias a esto pude ver que si está vez no fue Ángela puede ser cualquiera. Sí todo seguía así algún día podría llegar una y quitarme mi Edward.

El resto de la clase pase ideando una y mil formas para enamorar a Edward, pero pronto entendí que nada de lo que hiciese bastaría. Lo mejor era decirle mis sentimientos y esperar que él se sintiera igual. De nada servía armarme un plan, yo nunca serviría para eso. Además el amor se siente o no, así de sencillo, ni se gana ni, se merece.

Al salir Edward me esperaba en la puerta, así que sin mediar palabra lo tomé de la mano y lo lleve detrás del instituto.

-Cariño ¿estás bien?-

-Edward yo necesito decirte algo, así que déjame hablar y al final preguntas-

Tomé aire.

-Edward yo...bueno yo... quiero decir, sé que es raro, no sé cuando paso...bueno o quizás sí... - _¡Dios!_ esto era más difícil de lo que pensé.

Él sólo me miraba divertido.

Bueno dicen que a veces son mejores lo hechos que las palabras. Así que lo tomé del cuello de la camisa, lo hale hacía mi y lo besé con todo el amor que pude reunir.

Al principio no respondió, pero cuando me fui a alejar, triste al ver que no me correspondía, envolvió con sus brazos mi cintura y me apego más a él sí es que era humanamente posible. Nuestros labios se movían al compás. Nos besamos hasta quedarnos sí aire, al final él sólo daba pequeños besos a mis labios mientras ambos tratábamos de recuperar el aire.

-Te amo- logré decir cuando me recupere. Sus hermosos ojos verdes me miraban con sorpresa y emoción. Me besó.

-Repítelo-

-Te amo- beso-te amo- beso-te amo-

-Como yo a ti- y nos volvimos a besar.

_Mi vida era perfecta..._


End file.
